parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 12
Here is part twelve of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Exterior, the prison tent, Powhatan village *Miss Kitty Mouse: Tanya Mousekewitz wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Starkiller. *NATIVE AMERICAN WARRIOR 1: Be quick. enters tent *Justin: Tanya! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I’m so sorry. *Justin: For what, this? I’ve gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can’t think of any right now, but… *Tanya Mousekewitz: It would’ve been better if we’d never met, none of this would’ve happened. *Justin: Tanya, look at me. I’d rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be If I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I’d find in you The missing part of me In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes And I’m so grateful to you I’d have lived my whole life through Lost forever, if I never knew you *Tanya Mousekewitz: I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we’d make the whole world bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they’d leave us were these whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right For if I never knew you *Justin: There’s no moment I regret *Tanya Mousekewitz: If I never knew this love *Justin: Since the moment that we met *Tanya Mousekewitz: I would have no inkling of *Justin: If our time has gone too fast *Tanya Mousekewitz: How precious life can be *Justin: I’ve lived at last *Miss Kitty Mouse: into the tent Tanya? *Tanya Mousekewitz: I can’t leave you. *Justin: You never will. No matter what happens to me, I’ll always be with you. Forever. exits And I’m so grateful to you I’d have lived my whole life through Empty as the sky to: Exterior, night. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Never knowing why of Tanya Mousekewitz and Justin in the river. *Tanya Mousekewitz and Justin: Lost forever, If I never knew you Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof